Undead Disco
This is a story about a zombie invasion full of Disco Zombies. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Dr. Zomboss *Disco Zombies *Backup Dancers *Peashooter *Wall-nut Prologue Dr. Zomboss: "I'm tired of losing from those plants." Disco Zombie: "We're gonna cheer you up with some DISCO!" Dr. Zomboss: "How about you and your friends go to David's house and steal his brains for me? Then maybe I will become happy." Disco Zombie: "OK. We will bring you his brainz, but you have to promise to disco with us later." Dr. Zomboss: "Ugh, disco is dead." Disco Zombie: "Disco isn't dead. Disco is UNDEAD!" Backup Dancers: "Brainz!" Chapter 1: Undead Disco Disco Zombie: "Hey stupid plants! Do you want to DISCO!?" Peashooter: "Another normal night with those stupid zombies..." Disco Zombie: "Oh, yeah! I call this move "Brain Dancers" Peashooter: "And I call this move "Shooting peas at stupid Disco Zombies!" Disco Zombie: "Wuyeah!" *dodges peas, in style* Peashooter: *Keep shooting peas* Disco Zombie: "WOOHOOH!" *spinning to the plants, in style* Peashooter: "Wha- AAH!" *getting hit by Disco Zombie* Disco Zombie: "That's why you shouldn't mess with disco!" Backup Dancers: *rises from the ground* "Brainzyeah!" Disco Zombie: "Reinforcement!" *4 Disco Zombies rises from the ground, in style* Disco Zombies: "We're here!" *summon Backup Dancers, in style* Wall-nut: "G-Gulp!" Chapter 2: Disco in the Fog Peashooter: "Hey! That's Crazy Dave! I hope he will help us!" Crazy Dave: "Hey everyone! Why did you not invite me in this disco?" Disco Zombie: "Sorry, we forgot." Crazy Dave: "No problem. Because I just bring my fog machine!!" *Crazy Dave turns on fog machine, everything is covered by fog* Peashooter: "CRAZY DAAAAVEE!!!" Crazy Dave: "Yeah! Things get crazier and crazier!" Backup Dancer: "James, is that you?" *gets hit by Disco Zombie* "Ouch!" Disco Zombie: "Sorry. I can't see anything. This fog is too thick." Crazy Dave: "Hey! I also bring this awesome disco lamp! It's awesome! Making things crazier!" Disco Zombie: "Actually, that's a very awesome lamp." Crazy Dave: "Thanks!" Disco Zombie: "And you know what will be perfect?" Crazy Dave: "What?" Disco Zombie: "Some brainz for snack." Crazy Dave: "Wait a minute, you don't eat brains for snack! Only zombies eat brains for snack." Disco Zombie: "In case you forgot, we're zombies." Crazy Dave: "Oh yeah, I forgot. But who cares? Let's DISCO!!!" Disco Zombie: "Yeah!" Chapter 3: Boogie Your Brainz Right Over HereCategory:Fanfics Backup Dancer: "Boss, in case you forgot, our mission here is to deliver David's brainz to Dr. Zomboss." Disco Zombie: "What? Later, I'm busy. This crazy guy got some sweet moves." Backup Dancer: "But, boss!" Disco Zombie: "Shut up! Now that you say that, I remember something... I know! I have to deliver this guy's brainz to that Mr. Boss guy!" Backup Dancer: "Umm, that's what I'm trying to say-" Disco Zombie: "DISCO!" Crazy Dave: "Woo-hoo!" Disco Zombie: "Brainz..." *accidentally gets hit by Crazy Dave, in style* "OW!!!" Crazy Dave: "Hmm... I think I hit something... Well!" Disco Zombie: "Brai- OUCH!!!" *accidentally gets hit by Crazy Dave multiple times, in style* "OW! OUCH! OW!" *Disco Zombie falls in pain and accidentally hit fog machine causing the machine to stops, in style* Crazy Dave: "Hey! What happens? Why did the fog disappear?" Disco Zombie: "Ouch." Crazy Dave: "Hey! Why did you sleep on the ground?" Disco Zombie: "That was a nice disco. I'll come back for sure. Thanks, by the way!" *run away, in style* Backup Dancers: "Hey! Boss! Wait!" *run away* Crazy Dave: "You're welcome!" Peashooter: "What just happens?" Epilogue Dr. Zomboss: "You failed!?" Disco Zombie: "Yes." Dr. Zomboss: "Grr! I know I can't trust you! This is just wasting time!" Disco Zombie: "Do you feel sad?" Dr. Zomboss: "Yes I am!" Disco Zombie: "Then you are lucky. Remember when you promise you'll DISCO with us?" Dr. Zomboss: "Wait, NO!" Disco Zombie: "Wait, YES! TO THE DISCO!" Dr. Zomboss: "NOOO!!!"